blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Riders/Gallery/3
Investigation at the Carnival S3E4 Carnival at night.png S3E4 Light Thief arrives at the carnival.png S3E4 Light Thief "a carnival!".png S3E4 View of spinning tire ride and rocket ship game.png S3E4 View of Ferris wheel.png S3E4 Light Thief "So many lights".png S3E4 Light Thief steals lights from the drink stand.png S3E4 Light Thief steals a light from the ice cream stand.png S3E4 Light Thief steals lights from the upper line.png S3E4 Light Thief steals a light from a tent.png S3E4 Light Thief steals another light from a tent.png S3E4 Light Thief steals yet another light from a tent.png S3E4 Light Thief steals lights from the Ferris wheel.png S3E4 Blaze arrives at the carnival.png S3E4 AJ "There she is".png S3E4 Blaze gets the Light Thief's attention.png S3E4 Blaze confronting the Light Thief.png S3E4 Light Thief frantic.png S3E4 Light Thief bounces away.png S3E4 AJ "Follow that kangaroo!".png|"Follow that kangaroo!" S3E4 Blaze indignantly revs up.png S3E4 Blaze speeds into the dark carnival.png Catching the Light Thief S3E4 Blaze tries to find the Light Thief.png S3E4 Blaze slows down.png S3E4 Blaze "Lug nuts!".png S3E4 The carnival is huge.png S3E4 AJ "How are we gonna find her?".png S3E4 Other Monster Machines in the distance.png S3E4 Monster Machines and Gabby with speed lights.png S3E4 Blaze and friends with speed lights.png S3E4 Darington "That's right!".png S3E4 Zeg "Gabby make us shiny!".png S3E4 Gabby "Now we can help you".png|"Now we can help you catch the Light Thief together." S3E4 Blaze rallying everyone.png|"Okay guys." S3E4 Let's increase our energy.png|"Let's all increase our energy to make our speedlights super bright." S3E4 Blaze "That'll light up the whole carnival".png|"That'll light up the whole carnival." S3E4 AJ "Then we can see".png|"Then we can see where that Light Thief is hiding." S3E4 Darington "Let's do it!".png|Let's do it. Yeah! S3E4 Stripes increases light energy.png|Increase Energy! S3E4 Starla increases light energy.png S3E4 Zeg increases light energy.png|It working! S3E4 Darington increases light energy.png|"We're..." S3E4 Everyone with increased light energy.png|"Lighting up the Carnival." S3E4 Let's look for the light thief.png S3E4 Where's the Light Thief.png S3E4 Light Thief found.png S3E4 Light Thief "They see me!".png|"AGH! They see me!!" S3E4 Blaze "After that kangaroo!".png|"After that kangaroo!" S3E4 Gabby and Darington follow Blaze.png S3E4 Darington and Starla follow Blaze.png S3E4 Stripes follows Blaze.png S3E4 Zeg follows Blaze.png S3E4 Light Thief jumps on a cotton candy stand.png S3E4 Light Thief jumps on a tent.png S3E4 Light Thief jumps past the Ferris wheel.png S3E4 Monster Machines coming around the bend.png S3E4 Monster Machines jump through the ferris wheel.png S3E4 Monster Machines come to a stop.png S3E4 Stripes "Where'd the Light Thief go?".png|Where'd the Light Thief go? S3E4 Zeg "Zeg not see kangaroo".png|Zeg not see kangaroo. S3E4 Let's increase our energy again.png|Let's make our speed lights super bright again so we can find the Light Thief. Increase Energy! S3E4 Blaze increases light energy again.png S3E4 Now where's the Light Thief hiding.png S3E4 Light Thief found again.png S3E4 Light Thief "They found me again!".png|"AGH! They found me again!" S3E4 Gabby "She went that way".png|"She went that way!" S3E4 AJ "Come on, guys".png|"C'mon, Guys!" S3E4 Starla and Darington follow behind Blaze.png S3E4 Monster Machines driving together.png S3E4 Light Thief up ahead.png S3E4 Light Thief escapes the bounce house.png S3E4 Blaze enters the bounce house.png S3E4 Blaze bounces high.png S3E4 Monster Machines bounce out of the bounce house.png S3E4 Monster Machines turn past a tent.png S3E4 Blaze and crew "We're so close".png S3E4 Monster Machines halt once again.png S3E4 Starla "I reckon that Light Thief".png|I reckon that Light Thief's hidin' here somewhere. S3E4 Darington "Increase energy!".png|Increase Energy! S3E4 Starla and Darington increase light energy again.png S3E4 Now where is the Light Thief.png S3E4 Light Thief found yet again.png S3E4 Light Thief escapes in a panic.png S3E4 Stripes "The Light Thief's getting away".png|"Rawr. The Light Thief's getting away." S3E4 Blaze "Not this time".png|"Not this time." S3E4 Light Thief jumps over a barrel.png S3E4 Blaze whacks the barrel into the air.png S3E4 Barrel flying over Light Thief.png S3E4 Light Thief caught in the barrel.png S3E4 Monster Machines celebrating.png The Light Thief's apology S3E4 Light Thief trapped in barrel.png S3E4 Blaze "Time to give back all those lights".png S3E4 Light Thief "I can't give the lights back".png S3E4 AJ asks why.png|"But why? Why do you need so many lights?" S3E4 Light Thief removes her mask.png|"Without the lights...It's dark." S3E4 Light Thief admits she's afraid of the dark.png|"Well. I'm...AFRAID OF THE DARK!" S3E4 Stripes and Starla understand.png|"Oh. You're afraid of the dark." S3E4 Starla "No wonder she took".png|"No wonder she took all those lights." S3E4 Light Thief crying.png S3E4 Blaze removing the barrel.png|"Hey. Don't worry." S3E4 Blaze "It's okay to be afraid of the dark".png|"It's okay to be afraid of the dark." S3E4 Gabby "Everyone's afraid sometimes".png|"Yeah! Everyone's afraid sometimes." S3E4 Blaze "You don't need to have all these lights".png|"But you don't need to have all the lights to make you feel better." S3E4 AJ shows a little lightbulb.png|"Sometimes, just a little bit of light is all you need." S3E4 Light Thief holds her little light.png S3E4 Light Thief tries on her little light.png S3E4 Blaze "How do you feel".png S3E4 Light Thief isn't afraid anymore.png S3E4 Light Thief "'Cause now I see".png S3E4 Light Thief "A little light's enough for me".png S3E4 Everyone cheering for the Light Thief.png S3E4 Light Thief apologizes.png S3E4 Light Thief "I'll never do it again".png S3E4 Gabby and Zeg happy.png Returning the lights S3E4 Starla "Let's put these lights back where they belong".png S3E4 Stripes "Gonna be a big job".png S3E4 Blaze will put the lights back super fast.png S3E4 Light Rider Blazing Speed.png S3E4 Blazing Speed request.png S3E4 Blazing Speed initiated.png|Let's Blaze! S3E4 Blaze jumps and flips.png S3E4 Lights returned to a tent.png S3E4 Blaze speeding past the hot dog stand.png S3E4 Lights returned to hot dog stand.png S3E4 Blaze returning lights to the carnival.png S3E4 Blaze jumps up to the Ferris wheel.png S3E4 Blaze returning lights to the Ferris wheel.png S3E4 Lights returned by the bouncy house.png S3E4 Blaze returning lights to the street.png S3E4 Blaze jumping up to a construction floodlight.png S3E4 Blaze returning lights to the construction floodlight.png S3E4 Blaze passes through the construction site.png S3E4 Blaze reentering the tunnel.png S3E4 Blaze returning lights to the tunnel.png S3E4 Blaze exiting the tunnel.png S3E4 Blaze turns the corner.png S3E4 Blaze returning lights to the park.png S3E4 Blaze returns to the night race.png S3E4 Blaze returning lights to a floodlight.png S3E4 Blaze returned all the lights.png Epilogue: Light Riders Race S3E4 Blaze's friends cheer him.png S3E4 Gabby "All the lights are back".png S3E4 AJ holds the last bulb.png S3E4 Light Thief offers.png S3E4 Light Thief jumping up.png S3E4 Light Thief returns the final light.png S3E4 Blaze and Light Thief high tire.png S3E4 Darington "Let's go finish our race".png S3E4 Starla and Blaze line up.png S3E4 Rest of Monster Machines light up.png S3E4 Blaze has an idea.png S3E4 Blaze decides to race in the dark.png S3E4 Blaze turns the lights off.png S3E4 Track becomes adorned with lights.png S3E4 Light Riders ready to race.png S3E4 Light Thief starting the race.png S3E4 Light Thief waves the flag.png S3E4 Light Riders start racing.png S3E4 Blaze, Zeg and Starla turn a corner.png S3E4 Light Riders in a sharp turn.png S3E4 Light Riders in another sharp turn.png S3E4 Starla dodges a box.png S3E4 Starla jumps over a box.png S3E4 Zeg jumps over a box.png S3E4 Darington jumps over a box.png S3E4 Darington and Blaze land on the ground.png S3E4 Light Riders drive on a curved bend.png S3E4 Light Riders exit the curved bend.png S3E4 Light Riders reach the big hills.png S3E4 Light Riders jumping big hills.png S3E4 Zeg leaping at the camera.png S3E4 Starla leaping at the camera.png S3E4 Darington leaping at the camera.png S3E4 Stripes leaping at the camera.png S3E4 Final shot of Blaze leaping at the camera.png To return to the Light Riders episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries